Things I never knew could happen
by tehdiamondpickaxe
Summary: Things I never knew could happen is about a group of teens,Erica,Benny,Sarah,and Ethan,Erica's the only one that doesn't know the truth,but what happens when she does?
1. Chapter 1

Things I never knew could happen

Chapter 1:Just beginning

**I recently watched twilight so I thought it would be great to kinda make a story on it,but I only use Benny,Erica,Ethan,and Sarah,sometimes Rory or characters that I make so I knew I wouldn't be able to use Bella,Edward,Charlie,Carlisle,Alica,Jasper,etc. I thought,why not make a sorta My babysitter's a vampire cross here's the summary.**

_**Erica starts to notice changes in Benny's behavior but what she doesn't know is that he's keeping a big secret,Sarah,and Ethan are Jones soon figures out that her and her friends have certain gifts and that Ethan is her protector(He didn't imprint on her if anyone is wondering,just protector Benny assigned him because he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her alone.)when Benny isn't around Ethan is with Erica,when Benny is around Ethan is in the shadows or with Erica find out what they are and what their gifts do?"Benny and Ethan and Sarah have been vampires since sixteen,that's when it Erica it starts at eighteen.**_

Erica's POV

Benny played with my fingers as I starred at my lunch,I felt his hand stroke threw my hair,his eyes were concerned as I said nothing thinking about the hell I go threw with Mike,Benny seems like the only one I can get a break from him."Hey...um,I don't know if you want to go or not,but I was thinking maybe I could take you out,you know,to do something together,just you and I?"I looked down at his boots from his jeans that were black to the squared yellow and black plaid shirt he wore that rolled up to his elbows,he wore a necklace that had a circle on it and a bracelet that I made for him and a black band that had the words **LIVE** on it in graved in white.I got lost when I looked into his brown eyes to remember what he asked me."S-so do you want to go or?" "Go were?" "Out,maybe golfing,or dinner?" "I have a boyfriend so the dinner part is definitely out of the question,he have jealously issues."I sighed,"We've been friends since kindergarten." "That's why he hates you so much."I reminded."I will break that kid into pieces."I laughed quietly and looked down,"So?"I shrugged before sighing."Sure...sure whatever."He smiled and hugged me,after a few seconds we heard someone clear their throat.I looked up and seen Mike,his hair shaggy sorta like Ethan's but extremely curly,his varsity jacket red and white and had WH on jeans were slightly skinny as his converse matched the jacket."What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend." "Oh please,she doesn't even like you." "Do you want me to crush you like a bug?"Mike asked,Benny stood up,"Please,you can't even catch a football." "Than why am I captain?" "Because they felt bad about the way you pleaded to be on the team."Benny gritted his teeth and I placed my hand on his vibrating chest as in attempt to calm him down,I looked up and seen he was growling,his jaw was clenched as his glare became more demonic."Benny...Benny please calm down."I stood up but his glare only got worst,his eyes slowly changed color."Dude...what's wrong with you your eyes are changing color." "I advise you to go."I sighed when Benny finally stop when Mike left he looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile."I'm sorry."He whispered."It's...it's fine just please don't do that again,at least not around me...that was so scary."Sarah dropped her plate in front of us."What the hell is wrong with you Ben."Ethan asked,"Ethan!"I gasp before hugging him."Hey." "I missed you."I whispered."I'm here now aren't I?" "You weren't here yesterday,or the day before."I said annoyed."Um...I kinda...I kinda had something to do,it was very important."I rolled my eyes."Why aren't you eating?" "Have you seen this junk?"I picked up the spoon of the 'meatloaf' and sighed."That's just foul."Ethan made a playful face and smiled."Well,let's go get you something to eat."I shook my head."You know they won't let you do that."I watched as a smirk stretched across Benny's lips."We tend to get our way a lot."He said before grabbing my hand we went to the front office,I stood behind Ethan nervously."Um...Erica isn't eating,she kinda only eat salads and you know,healthy food and she doesn't really like the food up here,would it be okay if I took her to get something to eat?" "Anything for you Ben."After giving Benny a slip of paper we left the well decorated office."Wish they'd spend some of that money on lunch."I mumbled,Ethan chuckled as we made our way to the parking lot,Benny's silver Toyota sat in the middling shining like a diamond in a mountain of coal,Ethan's car parked next to his."Why this car?" "Um...it's the only car I have?"I rolled my eyes."Benny I've known you for two years and I seen worst cars." " two years have been a pain in the ass,watching you and Mike make out against _your _will." "Um...overboard!"I raised my hand before we started walking again,he grabbed my hand."You need a manicure." "Of course you would know."Ethan chuckled."Yea Benny would know something like that huh?"Benny's car roared to life and I jumped slightly."I swear to god I hate your car."I yanked the door open,Ethan had moved out of the way just in time."Someone's pissy."He teased,I rolled my eyes and closed the door,I locked the door when I seen Ethan reach for it only amusing myself and Sarah."Open the door Erica!"Ethan banged on the window and Benny gave him a harmful glare."Dude!"He pressed the button again and Ethan climbed in."That's real cute Erica,cause that was so hilarious." "Sarcasm doesn't really meet your voice."I said,I watched Benny get inside the drivers seat and Sarah got in the car sitting next to Ethan,Benny turned the key and the car roared to life,soon we were in traffic."So Erica where to?" "Okay why am I the only one that's getting food what about you guys?" "We already ate."I raised my eyebrows,"You're lying..." "Prove me." "Well,for one.I've been with you for two days!"Benny bit his lip."And you never ate anything."I added."I um...I ate when you were away."His teeth went deeper into his lip."Benny you um...you're sorta biting you lip off."His forehead creased as his hands grip the steering we pulled into captain D's,"We're here."He said almost on cue."I was the last to get out Ethan was the first he and I held hands and sat with each other."So,what do you want?" "Shrimp I guess."Benny smiled."What about you Benny?" "No I'm fine."I nodded."Okay,well you can take me home after this." "Because I'm not hungry?" "Because you are keeping something from me."I groaned and picked up the menu slumping down in his chair,soon he stood up and went to the counter."So whats up with you and Sare,why are you two so distant?"He shrugged."No reason."Sarah sighed,"Sare,what's wrong?" "Nothing,I have to go.I really cant be around right now." "Wait what,Sare we just got here." "I can't.I'm sorry...I will text you okay?" "Sure."Benny slipped the tray of food next to me sat back down Sarah whispered something to Benny before leaving."Um...I guess she's leaving now?"I rolled my eyes and watched as Benny picked threw his food."Doesn't help you're starring at me."He mumbled before taking a bite of his food,he grabbed the napkin and pressed it to his lips,after taking one quick glance at me he whipped his mouth and smiled."Taste good,forgot what I was missing."Benny looked away from my gaze and Ethan stole a fry and smiled."So where are we going tonight?" "Benny's taking me golfing and to a movie." "Wow,she's going to play golf?The typical groin to ass move.I choked on my food and Ethan patted my back.I coughed before drinking some of my water."God,please,don't ever say that again."Benny smiled."She doesn't like the idea of us having babies and a puppy named Nick." "Nick?"I asked watching him as he ate another salty fry." "Yea,Nick is nice."Ethan pointed somewhere,after I followed his finger I seen Mike come in with a red head,they were holding hands,he kissed her before they sat down."You okay kiddo?" "No,I'm fine,just gives me a reason to do the same to him." "You're going to stay with him?"Ethan took a quick glance at Benny who had an evil glare on Mike.I sighed and stood up,after I blocked his view from Mike I sat in front of him."I'm not worried about him."I whispered."Prove it."I grabbed his hand and stood up,our hands still intertwined when he stood up.I kissed him softly .

Ethan's POV

I watched as Erica dug her hands into Benny's hair pulling him closer,he could have pulled away at any moment but I knew he liked the fact that Mike was watching them,his eyes burned with furry witch confused me,Erica pulled away for breathe before kissing him again,they were now in a passionate kiss more than a teasing one,her hands moved his hand down to his chest."That's so cute."I watched as Mike approached them,Erica pulled away and turned to him."What?"She asked."You're cheating on me,I didn't know you were a slut Erica."I now stood up and walked towards them."Don't call her a slut!" "She's acting like one,so obviously she is one."Benny grabbed his shirt."I gave you a warning!"He was about to hit him but I grabbed his arm."Dude,don't."Benny let go of him causing him to stumble,"Why shouldn't I?"His voice was filled with anger and annoyance."Because you're too strong." "And?"Erica sighed."Mike in case you haven't notice,that was a sign of us breaking up." "What,why?" "Because you obviously had second thoughts about me." "Erica,what are you talking about?"Erica pointed to the girl watching the scene."You with the red head over there?"He smiled."Erica,that's my cousin." "You and your cousin must be really close."I said before grabbing Erica's hand she stepped closer to me placing her hand on my chest."So we're done?"She nodded."Pretty much,what do I have to have sex with Benny just to prove it to you."Benny smiled."I bet you loved that."Mike said before stepped away slowly."So this is the start of our new relationship?"Erica shook her head."No sorry."


	2. Chapter 2:Giving it a chance

Things I never knew could happen

Chapter 2:Giving it a chance

Erica's POV

I woke up tiredly my mind replaying the teasing and passionate kiss that Benny and I had yesterday,I took the rubber band out my hair letting my blonde locks sit on my shoulders._Rinng Rinng_ I picked up the phone sitting on my dresser."Hello?"I asked slowly hanging my legs off the bed,"Hey Erica can we talk?"I sighed as my mind replayed the kiss once again,listening to Benny's voice only made it worst."Um...sure,call my phone...don't really feel comfortable on my house phone...my mom could pop in at any moment."I chuckled nervously and ran my fingers threw my hair."Sure."I hung up the phone and put it back on the hook before running downstairs,my mom was sitting on the couch watching TV,"Mom,what is it again that I did?You know...to get grounded."She muted the TV."Well,first have you seen your report card,I've been getting calls from your teachers about you flirting with guys and kissing them,feeling on their stomach."I rolled my eyes and narrowed my eyebrows finally realizing what she said."How is that even possible,the only guys I've been with is Mike and Benny...Ethan just now popped into the picture."Well,your teacher have called."_ two years have been a pain in the ass,watching you and Mike make out against your will,Mike kiss you against your will."_My mind replayed that and I nodded."I understand...so can I talk on the phone Benny needs to speak to me?"She nodded,as long as it's not Mike."I nodded and my phone rang almost on cue."Nice talk mom."I say before taking my phone out my pocket,seriously I think I'm the only one that sleeps with their phone in their pocket."Hello?"I asked going to the kitchen."Hey,so what does this mean for us?" "Benny,it was just a small kiss."I said as I poured cereal into a bowl."Erica,you didn't want to pull away I could tell." "That's just like me saying I'm in love with Ethan because how I act around him." "True...Erica...why don't we go out." "What do you mean...go out?"I grabbed a spoon and went to the steps,after carefully making my way to the top I opened my room door and sat at my desk."What do you mean go out?"I asked again."You seem to not like the idea of golfing so maybe we could see a movie." "Witch movie?" "Romance,romantic comedy?"_Wow..._I thought."Fine,sure whatever." "You don't seem to like the idea that much."His voice was slightly sad."We've been friends for two years,I just don't want anything to corrupt our friendship."He groaned and I heard a loud knock on the other end."Zeke go away!"I giggled and logged onto my computer,after putting ear buds in I sighed and started typing my report."What are you doing?" "Typing a report so I wont fail." "So lame."Benny chuckled and I rolled my eyes."One day,I would love to see you fail,you don't even study and you have amazing grades." "Well,that's because teachers and I have a little deal made out." "Okay if your going to be disgusting."I said disgusted,"Erica,what dirty mind." "Well someone would think that if a pervert like you have nothing but female teachers."I opened my drawer and took out a sheet of paper,"I'm sorry."He say playfully."Yea,I forgive you." "I need a drive to the book store, need us to pick up this book for our report." "Woah,you have two reports,tough,sure I will be there in ten,just write down the address so I can pull it up in the GPS." "Okay."I hung up my phone and ran downstairs."Mom,can I go to the book store with Benny?"She looked up and nodded."Sure,how far away?" "Scaleville."**(Don't know if that's actually in Canada just making up things.) **"Um..sweetie that's kinda far." "Well it's the only book store near White Chapel and I need to get this report done." "Who are you going with again?" "Ben."She sighed."Sure...it's suppose to rain really hard so be careful." "Okay sure."I sat down next to her awkwardly."Um...so sweetie I noticed you and Benny are getting kinda close." "Nothing is going on mom." "Sweetie,I can't really believe that,I noticed you and Benny holding hands,cuddling,even when you were with Mike." "Um...and?" "Well...you and Benny act like magnets,he move,you move."I sighed and slumped down."Is that bad?" "Well,considering you two aren't in a relationship." "So I'm a slut is what you're saying?" "No...who called you that?" "I kinda kissed Benny,um...more passionate than intended...and Mike called me a slut...Benny was going to get in a fight because of me."She nodded and I starred at the TV for a while._Beep Beep._I stood up slowly and smiled."There's Benny."When I opened the door Benny was already at the door,his jacket swung over his shoulder as his leg crossed between the other,he leaned on the door frame and smiled."Hello beautiful,bet Mike never complimented you."I rolled my eyes and pushed and out the door way."Here's the address."I said slipping the paper across the car he grabbed it hesitantly,and looked at the paper,I smiled when he read the back."I'm willing to give it a shot."He read slowly,he smiled and looked up at me."That's a nice way of telling me we're dating." "No no no."I said quickly."I'm not dating ...going on a date...like,movies I guess."He smiled."Good enough."I opened the door slowly and we both got in we arrived at the bookstore Benny was the first to get out the car,he walked over and opened the door,he intertwined our fingers and we walked in.I seen Jessica standing in the session where the book I needed was."Hey Jess."I released our hands and walked over to her."Hey!I've not seen you in like...days?" " ...I have no excuse.S what's going on people's saying you and Benny are together."I raised my eyebrows and confusion."Where did you hear that?" "All over the school,Mike's calling you a whore because you made out with Benny in Captain D's."I rolled my eyes and glanced at Benny who had a slight smirk."That's true but it meant nothing,I was just trying to calm Benny down,Mike came in and kissed a red head and Benny was like instantly angry."She nodded and handed me the book."I can't believe we have to pay ten dollars for a project."I mumbled,when we approached Benny,he took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to me."What's this for?" "Your book." "No...no I'm fine."He grabbed the book from me and gave it to the cashier."Benny...I said I'm fine." "I know."He stroked my hair before taking the change and stuffing it into his back pocket."Here's your book,later Jessica." "Later,bye Erica."

Next Day Benny's POV

I dropped my tray of food next to Erica as an attempt to trick her so I wouldn't have to eat."Lunch is pretty good today?" "Um...sure."She narrowed her eyebrows."I'm not eating." "Why not,you need to eat something." "And I will." "Okay...so I thought about the perfect date." "Aren't I suppose to be the one to plan dates?"She hesitantly put a fry in her mouth chewing it slowly,after a few seconds she grabbed a napkin and spit the food in it."Oh god."She groaned."Want to go out again?" "No...no I'm fine I will eat at home."I hugged her and she smiled."What was that for?"Her hazel greenish eyes even looked beautiful when she was confused."Why did you hug me?" "I feel bad you have to eat this disgusting food,let me buy you lunch." "Like that's going to make a difference go ahead."She said finally giving in."Alright,I'll be back okay."She nodded and I stood up,the line only had three people in it,"We have an emergency."I felt my shoulder being grabbed and soon I was out of the cafeteria." "What?" "Erica's gift...it's finally coming in."

**Next chapter will reveal what they really are stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3:Your job

Chapter 3:Your job.

Benny's POV

Me and E were sitting in his living room,he threw a glass bottle at the door and groaned."I can't believe Erica's going to get hunted for life."He groaned,"Not if we do something about it,we don't even know what this gift does why don't we look it up?" "Sure,go ahead."I flashed away and less than three seconds I came back."Okay...what do I type?" "Non full vampire with a gift?"Ethan asked in a questioning tone.I nodded and quickly typed in the words _Non-full vampire,with gift."Okay,the only gift that makes a vampire a 'fledgling' is the passionate lover gift,the passionate lover gift is the only gift that makes a vampire weaker in physical ways but stronger in emotional is because the gift holder still have blood pulsing threw their are many downfalls,the biggest might be that their blood is completely irresistible making it harder for them to fit in,vampires will be able to sense their blood from at least fifteen miles away,the gift holder is capable of controlling and hearing one's emotions and reading the targets mind or speaking to them threw rare cases the passionate lover gift blocks others that have a mind reader gift from reading their mind,this gift also allows the gift holder to make someone do whatever they want,if the gift holder is in love than this will result to him/her wanting the significant other or boyfriend/girlfriend more than usual...it will be hard to resist this urge but not impossible,this effect starts to take effect at age eighteen._

**How did this happen?**

_**This gift happens if a relative or great great grandma or grandpa was born in WhiteChapel,after centuries of research White Chapel is the only town to hold such power and if one was born in White Chapel also this will result in becoming a vampire without being bitten,this is because the vampire venom is already in your blood spreading slowly,it takes sixteen to eighteen years for the venom to spread passionate lovers the blood sometimes over rule the venom.**_

I stopped reading and sighed."That's it,Erica's not a full vampire."I said before reading again.

_The passionate lover gift allows the gift holder to be immune to everything except holy are extremely fast and best at reflects._

"That's surprisingly it."Ethan nodded._Knock knock_ "Come in!"I say knowing it was Erica,she slowly walked in and stopped in front of the door."What are you doing?"She asked as she walked over,I quickly closed out the browser and deleted the history."We were just doing some ,you willing to go to the beach or something?Maybe we could change that pale skin."I pinched her skin and she shriek."Don't do that!"She pushed me and I smiled."I was joking."I leaned in for a kiss but she smashed her index finger on my lips."Not going to happen." "Why?"She pointed at Ethan who whistled awkwardly."We can go to the room." "No.I didn't come here for that,I came her to ask you why are you being so distance?" "Um...because I want to protect you." "What?"She asked confused."Um..."I said thinking of something to say."Never mind that,so why do you want to go to the beach all of the sudden?" "You know,get some sun,maybe be on a beach towel,an umbrella shading us...me kissing your neck sof-" "Okay I'm going to give you guys some privacy."Ethan stood up and went upstairs."Like I was saying,me kissing you softly.I'm wrapping my arms around your waist pulling you on top of me,you laughing uncontrollably showing your beautiful white teeth."Erica looked down before flipping her hair away from her face,she sighed her cool breathe fanning my face,she laughed quietly her hand ran threw her hair as the other dug into the carpet."You're really making me think about this."She whispered."And that's a bad thing"I smiled before kissing her softly,her hand moved to my shoulder and wrapped around my neck,she groaned when I heard her phone vibrate."I'm sorry..."She whispered."It's fine,we need to save it for the beach anyway."I kissed her once more before standing up and leaving the room to giving her some privacy.

Erica's POV

"Hello?"I sat on the couch as I waited for Sarah to respond."Hey Erica,sorry if you were doing something but what are you doing tomorrow?" "Um...we're going to the beach why?" "Well,I thought maybe we could go to the mall or something." "Sare I'm sorry,Benny really wants me to go."Benny came back with a cup of water,he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder."Beautiful."He whispered before sinking his head into my neck."I love you."I felt his lips brush against my neck as he spoke."Benny we aren't...we aren't together...just friends."He looked up and smiled."Friends don't make out." "W-when did we make out?"He didn't speak,instead he kissed my softly,I dropped my phone and held Benny's face in place,he cupped my neck and deepened the kiss,it was soft,gentle,passionate,and sexual all at once,I sighed as I pulled back for breathe."Good point."I whispered.

**The Beach**

Benny threw our luggage on the bed and sighed."First thing you want to do?" "I don't know,after a trip to Hawaii you'd think someone want to relax."I say he nodded and smirked."Yea,I'll be talking to Ethan than."

Ethan's POV

I walked around the room starring at the two beds,they were queen size,"Hey bro,I need you to do me a huge huge favor..."I looked up and seen Benny sitting on the bed I was previously looking at."Surprised I didn't notice you...what do you need?" "So,you know how Erica's blood is...you know."I nodded and he sighed."Will you be Erica's protector?" "Her what?" "Protector,you've been around her long enough for the vampire council to verify,basically it means you will keep Erica safe at all times...if you don't want to th-" "No sure bro,you have my word...I will keep Erica safe,protect her with my life." "You know what happens if she gets hurt right?" "Yea,off goes my head."I chopped and imaginary head off with me hand as I spoke."Benny."We heard footsteps and Benny's eyes widen."So,yea I'm thinking about taking Erica out on the beach or something."Erica popped up in the doorway,her hands on each side as she 'hugged' it."Hey Erica." "Hi...where's my shampoo?"I picked up a bottle with pink shampoo in it."Is this it?" "Um...yea,how did you-" "Um,I might have used it before we left...Sarah said she will be here in a few."Erica nodded and took a quick glance at Benny who was texting away."Um...what's he doing?" "Just setting up a little date for you did he tell you?" "Tell me what?" "No I was talking to Sarah."Lucky for me I was actually listening to music."Oh,well,I guess I should get changed."Erica walked out but quickly stepped back in awkwardly,after she left Benny quickly got up and looked around the corner."Coast clear..."His voice trailed off."Forgot,she still have our senses,she can still hear us."I unpacked my things and sighed."So we have a loose,love struck blonde that can make us change our mind if she wanted." "Yea,she can also read our minds."I nodded and he pointed at me with his index lied back on the bed and groaned."Erica's going to drive me crazy today." "I heard that!"Erica called."You were suppose to."

Erica's POV

I grabbed my clothes before going into the bathroom,the bathtub was incredibly huge,it had a jacuzzi setting and varies of soaps and towels,there were scented candles on each corner of the tub.I picked up one of the scented candles and sniffed it,after smelling it for a while I sighed."This is so unnecessary."I groaned.

After I was done taking my shower I stepped out of the over sized tub a towel wrapped around my torso covering my private areas."Ben!"I slowly slipped on my slippers before walking to the room,I pulled the shade and took off the towel,after sitting on the bed I grabbed my panties."Erica you in here?" "No!Don't come in I'm changing!"I heard him lean against the wall,after pulling on some short shorts I grabbed a tank top covering my black bra that matching my panties."Okay,I'm ready." "It's getting late Erica,you tired?" "Yea little,I really don't feel like going to the movies today."

"We can,whatever makes you happy."He crawled in the bed and patted an empty spot next to him."Um..Benny maybe it's too soon,we've only been dating for like almost a week." "Erica,just get over here."I moved the bag from the end of the bed and crawled under the covers,Benny wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer."Come on Erica.I don't bite."_That wasn't a joke._"Something's telling me you weren't joking."I said trying to sound casual."Night Erica."He kissed my forehead before looking up at the ceiling."

I woke up twice threw out the night and could have sworn I seen Benny watching me and Ethan sitting on his bed next to Sarah who was also sitting next to him watching me,threepair of eyes still on me,creeped me out,when I turned on the light,Benny was asleep and so was Ethan and Sarah."What the?"I sighed and turned the lamp out before lying back down.

Morning Benny's POV

I watched as Erica awaken,she blinked before her vision adjusted to me,"Morning...are you hungry?"She nodded and slowly got up,her fingers ran threw her hair as she looked for Ethan and Sarah."Ethan and Sarah...they went out to eat breakfast."I lied,Erica nodded."Are we going out or are you cooking?" "Nah,you go ahead and take your shower,I will cook."Erica got out of the bed and went to our suitcases that lie on the floor in the closet,my eyes watched her every move as she crouched down and unzipped one quickly,her hands went deep inside the bag until she pulled out black short shorts,a long sleeve shirt and a black bra,the panties she pulled out matched the bra,the shirt looked see thru."You love modeling your legs don't you?"I asked,she turned around and sighed,I was a few inched from her in the same position."You're so creepy."She mumbled."Yea...I get that a lot,so what would you like?" "Anything is fine."She stood up and so did I mimicking her every move."Would you stop that?"She asked,when she ran her fingers threw her hair again I did the same."Why...why isn't your hair messed up?" "What do you mean?"I took a quick glance in the mirror when she wasn't looking.**(They have reflections because of their gift,they also don't drink blood.)**"Normally when someone sleeps,their hair gets messy...but yours isn't."I nodded."Well...I sleep very,proper."Her eyes searched over me,"You're lying..."She whispered."Erica I-" "Hey,sleeping beauty is up already?"Ethan barged in almost on cue."Yea...go take your shower,I'll get your food ready." "This...this is not over."She said threw clenched teeth.I smiled,"Go take your shower."After about twenty minutes Erica came out the bathroom,her hair was in bouncy curls."So beautiful."Erica smiled,"You should be a model."Ethan said smirking,Sarah punched his arm and he raised a brow,"Dude?"He asked."I don't want you talking about my friend like that." "What do you mean?" "You're calling my best friend sexy." "I never said that."He whispered."Models are sexy aren't they?"He nodded and an unexpected reaction came,Sarah elbowed him harder making him groan in pain,he gripped the counter top and soon a small crack appeared,it got bigger and bigger as he got himself up soon a huge portion of the counter top fell Erica's eyes got wide."How did he-" "Um...the counter isn't all that strong." "Benny it's metal."Erica said still shocked."Erica,that metal isn't very strong,see."I poked it with my finger and a dent appeared,Erica was left speechless,"Okay um...Erica your food."Ethan said breaking the slightly awkward silence she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray,to my surprise she took the plate in the room,after a few seconds we heard the door slam causing us three to flinch lightly."She's angry at you."Ethan said jokingly.

Later that day

I spotted Erica sitting on the couch,Ethan flashed next to me and smiled."Hey...I think you should tell her."


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4:Secrets

Erica's POV

Benny sat next to me,Ethan on the other side,"Hey...Erica...um,this will be kinda hard."He rubbed his palms on his jeans and sighed."You've been wondering why...why Ethan could break the counter top,and I could dent it with my finger,and why I've not been eating...or drinking,or not sleeping haven't you." "I've considered many things." "Tell me?" "Um...legends?" "Like?" "Well,while I was completely ignoring you,I did a little research on a super strong teen...and it said,blood sucker witch is another word for vampire."She whispered the last part."Erica,that's not it." "So you're saying you are a vampire?" "I don't drink blood."He whispered.I shrugged."I'm not scared."Ethan stayed quiet and watched as Sarah entered the room."Is...is Sarah one too?" " you,you're something different...you're a fledgling." "Fledgling?" "You have a gift,the passionate gift to be exact,me and Ethan looked it up...your gift makes you a fledgling,you aren't a full vampire because you still have blood pulsing threw your vain." "So this gift...what does it do?" "Um...well,you can hear and control people's thoughts,and you can also make anyone do what you want." "That's it?" "No,your blood is completely irresistible..."I nodded and sighed."So,I'm a vampire,but not a full one,what does that mean?" "Well,you're strong,but not as strong,you're faster than normal vampires and you have very quick reflects,you are immune to everything except holy water."I shook my head."I don't believe this."

I slumped down and sighed,"Erica,what's wrong?" "If my blood...is special,than I will be a super huge..."My voice trailed off and he nodded."Yea,normal vampires will want you more than they want other people."I shook my head and pulled my hair behind my ear."So,me and Benny worked something out."I turned to Ethan who finally spoke."What did you work out?"Sarah asked,"Wow,I would think you'd know about it."Sarah shook her head and sat on Ethan's lap."So what did you work out?"I asked."I will be your protector,we will confirm it to the vampire council when we get back to White Chapel."I stood up and sighed,"So what does this mean?" "Well,I have to protect you with my life,if anything happens to you off goes my head."My eyes widen."What?!" "Um...it's the only way to kill a vampire." **(Twilight :3)** I stood up and sighed."Okay,fine...whatever you say."

White Chapel (Vampire Council)Benny's POV

Ethan grabbed Erica's hand and she walked behind him,I was behind her,Sarah was in front of us all."I'm glad you came...we've been expecting you,bring the human now!"Her voice rose and Ethan slowly walked Erica up to them."Without Ethan!" "That's not going to happen."I was surprised at how Ethan was acting,he was always ready to fight but not like this."Okay fine,keep playing your little role,but I bet you wont protect her for ...we will be enjoying your burning,headless body."I heard Ethan growl a low growl."You're acting like a wolf!"Ethan stepped forward releasing Erica's hand."Don't you ever call me such a filthy weak creature!"Erica sighed."So,what now...how do we confirm?"She asked."The human has spoken...it's rare when we have a fledgling that is going to have a protector,you might be the only one in about ten years. Like I said before,come here human...without the boy."Ethan sighed and stepped away,Erica went over to them almost fearless."Human...what is your name?" "Erica Jasmine Jones." **(Don't know if that's her middle name.) **"Hm...Erica Jasmine Jones,I've heard about you,quiet,mature,I can't be too sure you will stay that knows,maybe you will be a threat to shouldn't have told you!"Erica glanced back at us,she showed no fear what's so ever."So...from what I see,you aren't scared."Erica shook her head."Do you know what we drink?" "Yes blood I know."The little girl reached out her hand,Erica raised a brow before giving the girl her hand,after a few seconds she opened her eyes,Erica took her hand away and stepped back."Her mind...I can't read it,or see what she's thinking!"She growled,Ethan shrugged and grabbed Erica's hand,she stepped back her eyes not looking away from the girl,she stumbled falling into Ethan's arms."Am I scarring you now?" " did she grab my hand?" "That's how she read peoples mind,she grabs their hand...so she can see what you're thinking."Ethan held Erica closer to him when the girl stood."Oh relax protector,I need you to drink Erica's blood,once her blood is inside you,you will be her official protector." "I am not biting Erica..." "Not by a her blood and put it in this tube."She threw a tube at us and Erica quickly caught it."Seems like she have good reflects." "Who cares,just dismiss us so he can get the stupid blood."Erica said annoyed.

Twenty minutes later,Ethan's POV

"Damn...you bleed so slow."I looked at the bandages covering all four of her fingers,I was currently working on her thumb."Are you finished yet?"She sighed,"Yea."After I filled the tube with the last drop of blood I screwed the top on."Come on."When we opened the door the vampire guards noses flared,I stepped in front of Erica and growled,my fangs bared and and my eyes golden brown."Calm her blood!"She demanded,I glanced at Erica and sighed."Can she leave the room?" "No!Now drink the blood or we will kill the both of you." "Go ahead and try princess!"Benny said,his eyes were now golden brown but his teeth never changed."Benny stop it."Erica whispered knowing he could hear her."Get Benny out of here." "I will do it."Sarah grabbed his hand and they walked out."Now drink the blonde's blood."Erica sighed."I'm okay...just hurry."I put the tube to my lips and slowly drank the blood,it had a very sweet taste,slightly sour. **(Just guessing if that's what it would taste like.)**"Done."I tossed the bottle but Erica ran and caught it."What the hell is wrong with you!"I shrugged."Forgot sorry."Okay now ,cut your arm,not your wrist your arm."She threw Erica a knife and Erica caught it,the handle was in her hand.

Erica's POV

Ethan stepped in front of me and watched as I started sliding the knife slowly across my arm blood started to draw,after I was done I gave the knife to Ethan."What was the point of this?"Ethan asked,she grabbed a rope and yanked it,soon curtains opened and I seen a cage holding five people,their fangs bared and their eyes were red,I sighed."I can already imagine what's going to happen."Ethan nodded."Release them,If Erica survive,than you will be her official protector."They opened the cage and the first thing the vampires did was run to me,Ethan tossed one back and grabbed the other snapping his head off,I flashed away when I seen one sneak past Ethan,Ethan grabbed one by the neck and hit a back flip away from one that was trying to hit him.I watched as Ethan ripped of their heads one by one,he reached into his pocket and took out a lighter,after flicking it on he threw it on the grabbed my hand and we watched as their bodies turned into ash."You happy?"He said ripping part of my shirt,after wrapping my arm tightly he reached for my hand again."You may dismiss yourself if she gets hurt,off with your head and we will turn her into a vampire.A full one!"

Ethan's POV

We went into Benny's room,his house was completely came in and leaned in the doorway."Hello Erica,what's that sweet,smell?"He asked breathing in."Y-you don't have a gift?"Erica asked gripping her arm tighter."I'm kidding,but your blood smells really good."I nodded."Um..thanks."Benny came into the room,his eyes were still golden brown as he sat in a corner."Benny I'm fine."Erica whispered."Don't talk to me right now I don't want to hurt you." "Vampires can't really control their anger."Erica shrugged and flashed next to him."I think I can handle myself."After sitting next to her she grabbed his hand,to our surprise he let her."What's wrong?"


	5. Problems

Chapter 5:Problems

Benny's POV

I turned to Erica trying to calm down,I just couldn't,she sighed and moved her hair behind her ear,"Ben...please tell me."She whispered,her lips felt soft on my cheek and I smiled."Erica...Can we have some privacy!"I yell at the two pair of eyes starring at us,they nodded and quickly flashed away."Erica...I,I don't think you should...how do I say this."She rolled her eyes."You don't think we should date."She whispered."Yea...it's not that I don't want to,but you aren't safe with vampires surrounding you." "I'm not safe alone either Benny,would you rather have a clear mind knowing I'm being watched by my protector or would you rather think about my safety?"She asked leaning closer,her hand stroked my hair."Clear mind."I said,I gulped and Erica slowly leaned in until her lips met mine,the kiss was slow but 's hand ran down to my shoulder and I cupped her neck,she groaned before standing up,after walking to the door she banged her hand on it."AH!"Ethan opened the door and reached her hand out,when she came in she had Ethan's ear."Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"She let go of his ear and he stumbled down until he fell on the ground."What part of privacy don't you understand."He stood up holding his ear."I swear to god if I weren't your protector you would be-" "Dude!"Sarah walked in with a plate of food and a water."Here."Erica turned around and grabbed the food."Thanks." "So,we should hang out,just me and you,something we haven't done in a while." "Sure...so um...how long have you guys been?" "Two years and a few months."Sarah said sitting beside Erica.

Sarah's POV

"Sare,I have a question." "Anything." "Are you...are you jealous?" "Of?" "You know,me and Ethan,cuddling and what not." "No,not really,I mean we've done things I can't even tell you about." "Um...Sarah,I'm older than you." "I'm nineteen."I said smiling,Erica rolled her eyes."Who cares,you aren't aging." "Neither are you."I pushed her playfully and Erica stumbled almost falling out of her seat."Um...you're still a lot stronger than me."She said taking another bite of her pasta.I patted her back cautiously."So,um...me and Benny are gonna go,and leave you two alone."I nodded and sighed."So,I know what will make you ecstatic." "What?" "Rory's coming back from his trip." "No way!" "Yea,he's coming over tomorrow in fact." "Is Rory a vampire too?" "Yes,but he don't have a gift,so I can already tell what Ethan's going to do."She nodded and took another bite of her food."So,are you still a virgin?" "Yea,I thought you would know that." "Well,obviously we have a lot of catching up to do."She nodded and sighed,after twisting the top off she drunk some of the water,"Um...so where will we be going?" "I don't know dinner maybe?"_Knock knock._"At least he have respect,come in!" "Um...that's not Benny.",soon the door opened."Rory!"Erica ran to him and threw her arms around him."I missed you so much!" "Woah,hot babe...hugging me?Sweet!"She pulled back and raised a brow.

Erica's POV  
"You've got to be joking!"I screamed laughing,he rolled his eyes."Erica not everyone is as perfect as you." "You've been gone for like three years,we have some catching up to do mister." "Yea I guess we do,so how's it been Sarah?" "Good,Ethan finally asked me out,we've been dating for two years now." "Aren't you twenty?" "I'm nineteen."He nodded,"Yea Erica's eighteen,Ethan's nineteen,and Erica's dating an older man." "Who?" "Ben,he's twenty,her birthday is soon though."Rory nodded."Cool cool."Erica grabbed her oringal short shorts and long sleeve and bra and panties."Erica!Are you hungry?" "Yea,Benny cause that's so hilarious!" "Erica calm down."Rory grabbed my hand and I rolled my eyes."Just answer the question,his footsteps got closer and soon he was in the door frame."Are you hungry?" "Yea I want a supreme meat lover pizza,and a thousand chicken wings...fucking ass."He smiled and walked over to me,after kissing me softly he smirked."I love you too."He stroked my hair and motioned me to the bathroom",I'll make you an sundae since you already ate." "Sundae?" "Stop acting like a vegan."Was all he said before leaving the room,we all raised a brow simultaneously,"What?"I asked breaking the silence,"Okay okay enough of that,I'm going to take a shower,tell Benny-" "You want me to go in there with you... to make sure you don't get hurt."I elbowed Rory before going to the bathroom."Tell Ben I'm taking a shower Sare." "Sure thing."

Sarah's POV

After about ten minutes Benny came upstairs with a chocolate sundae,it have whipped cream,peanuts,a cherry,caramel,and chocolate."Where's Erica?" "Bathroom."He placed the sundae on his dresser and opened the door carefully,"Benny really?"Erica was in front of the sink fully dressed she brushed her hair quickly."Close the door if you're going to stay in here."She said stepped out and smirked,"She's busy,doing her hair!" "Oh shut up!" "So Rory,what's new?" "Um...nothing much." "Liar."He smiled,"Okay,just don't tell Erica...I'm a vampire." "No way!Dude that's awesome...so am I."Rory's eyes widen."That's so cool."Ethan came upstairs."Where's Erica?" "Why what's wrong?" "Where is she!" "Bathroom." "Aw,is a certain brunette getting concerned?"I teased,"I just don't want anything to happen to her."I pointed at her and smiled."Yea that's it."I teased."Okay,even if I did love Erica,it wouldn't mean anything."Benny nodded."So you do love her?"Rory asked slightly annoyed."Well not exactly love...more of a sister." "You don't make out with your sister."Benny said,"You made out with Erica?Where have I been?" "We were drunk and once again it meant nothing."Rory groaned."I'm never leaving here again." "Yea,you missed out on some pretty crazy shit but that's all over now."Erica came out the bathroom and sighed,"I heard you by the way."She thumped Ethan and he smiled."It's the truth." "Just think if I poked a normal human,I'd send them flying."Erica said,she grabbed her lap top and sat on the bed."All about hygiene,I bet a hundred bucks Erica will take a shower in about two hours." "Probably so."She grabbed the sundae and picked up the Erica was done with her sundae she flashed away,in less than a second she came back and plopped on the bed."What did you just do?"I couldn't help but ask."Ran downstairs and cleaned my plate."She said picking up the laptop again."In less than a second?"She shrugged,"Can't you?"Benny chuckled and Rory just watched in awe."No!No I can't you're the only one!" "Oh...sucks to be you."Ethan smiled and threw a pillow at Erica,when it was in arms reached she caught it without looking up,"Are you some type of super vampire or something?" "Um...no,I'm actually way weaker than you...just faster,better reflects."Benny sat next to Erica."We should go to the beach." "I thought vampires can't be in sunlight?" "I thought so too."Ethan's voice was full of sarcasm,Erica sighed before pulling her wavy hair behind her ear."Can you try not to kill Rory please?" "Can't make any promises." "Ethan you know hurting my friends is also hurting me."Ethan tilted his head slightly now turning to Erica."Not physical though."His crooked evil smile made Erica's heart speed up.I hit his shoulder,"Stop it."I whispered/hissed."Okay okay,I promise I wont hurt your fragile little friend."He slapped Rory's shoulder."Ow!" "See?"She rolled her eyes."Ethan you two were once friends." "Yea,I worry about your protection more than friendship,besides,he was gone when we needed him most,I could care less about Rory."We all watched as Ethan left the room."What's he talking about Ben?"Me and Erica asked almost on cue."Uh...Ethan was going threw this phase...right before you two dated,in sort of a I'm kinda crazy phase,he had thoughts of suicidal...he said his dad and grandpa had the same thing,he didn't want you two to see him that way,so he lied to you guys and said he went to his grandma's um...in that state,he was actually going threw his vampire phase,we still can't figure out why he had his earlier,but we think it had something to do with the thoughts he had,he didn't want to live anymore,he said the only thing worth living for was protecting you and Erica and being my wasn't in the picture...ever since,he hated Rory because he wasn't there for him like I was." "Wait wait wait...even than,he wanted to protect me?"Erica asked unsure."Yes...I guess he was sorta meant to be your protector,that's why he didn't like Mike,because what he did to you,I mean I'm not Mike's biggest fan but Ethan..."Benny chuckled before looking down."Ethan really wanted to kill him,he wanted to watch Mike scream in horror as he slowly ripped off each limb until he bled to death,he wanted to rip off his dick and make him eat it,the filthy little dick he did have...so much sluts that he had sex with."Benny paused and looked out the window."The whores,than he had the right to say he loved you...and you fell for it."He shook his head and started laughing all watched as he calmly stood up and left the room."Woah...I didn't know Ethan hated me." "Neither did we."Erica didn't speak,instead she looked out the window,when I followed her gaze I seen Ethan and Benny on top of a large tree the were talking but neither of us could hear them.

Later that day Erica's POV

Rory finally left but Benny didn't come back in,neither did Ethan,every now and than they would meet my gaze from outside,their body language showed hatred,I knew that it was separate hatred,Benny's was for Mike,and Ethan's was for Rory,things will never be the same between Ethan and Rory,they use to be the bested friends,now Ethan wants to murder him,witch wouldn't be hard at all."Erica you okay?"I looked away from the window and seen Sarah sitting next to me,her hands rested in her lap as she sat with her back straight."Um...yea,just a lot on my mind,I think I might sleep though." " ."I nodded and crawled under the covers.


	6. beach

Chapter 6:Beach  
Ethan's POV  
I opened the bedroom door slowly,Erica was easily spotted,she was lying down with Sarah on the bed,Sarah rubbed her back slowly and gently."Have she been crying?"I asked cautiously stepping closer."Um...yea,she finally went to sleep."I sighed and went over to them."why was she crying?" "Sarah shrugged."She wouldn't tell me...Where's Benny?" "Out."Was all I said before sitting in front of Erica,her grip tightened on the pillow as if she knew I was in front of her,soon her eyes slowly opened."It's hard for me to sleep with you starring at me."She whispered."I know this isn't the time,but why were you crying?"She shrugged and turned around know facing Sarah."Lucky."I rolled her eyes."You're disgusting." "Any guy would want to be in the position Erica is in,you can say whatever,but that's a lesbian moment."She once again rolled her eyes and looked at Erica."You're so disgusting."She said again."Hey I'm not the one whose-" "Is Erica alright?" "Yea why?"I looked up at Benny,he walked over to her and sighed."She's going to be pissed." "Why?"I asked again,"I promised."Sarah nodded,"That's why she was crying."She said thoughtfully,"Why?" "Benny,she goes emotionally crazy with-out him."I nodded."I see...so,she wanted him to be there when she's asleep and awake?" "Pretty much."Erica pulled the covers off of her and stood up,she slowly went to the bathroom but Benny caught her."Why were you crying?"She shook her head and pulled her hair behind her ear."Well...we will just give you kids some privacy."

Benny's POV  
"Do you have to use the bathroom?" "No...no I don't." "Are you angry with me?"She shook her head."Please let me go."I nodded and released my grip from her,she escaped behind the bathroom a few minutes she came back out,"Do you still want me to lie down with you?"She didn't speak instead she grabbed my shirt and we went over to the bed,she sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist,"Do you want a sheet or blanket I give off no body heat."She shook her the morning Erica took her time going to gathering clothes,she sighed and went to the about twenty minutes she came back almost on cue,Ethan flashed in and sat on my desk smiling."Morning blondie." "Morning."Her voice was slightly drained,"You okay?You sound kinda like a witch."Sarah flashed in and smiled."Morning." "Okay why am I getting so much attention today?"She threw her clothes in a basket and slipped in bed next to me."I don't know,you deserve it."She nodded and burried her face with the pillow,I rubbed her back before lying next to her,"Do you want to go to the beach?" "Why so I cant watch girls gawk at you?No thanks." "Well,you know Erica,I'm not the only one with an amazing body in this room." "Thanks bro that really means a lot."I threw a pillow at Ethan,"I was talking about Erica."I knew that,and it's actually a true statement,you should go to the beach with him." "I can think of a million reasons why that would be a bad idea." "Give me one."She sighed,"Ethan's my protector."I nodded."True true,it will be fun I promise."She groaned."Fine fine,whatever."Erica got out of bed and searched threw her bag,she sighed before searching my closet and finally pulling out a red bakini."Now go change."I shooed,"Don't push it."She growled before going to the bathroom."Dude,why anger her?"Ethan asked."Because she's beautiful when she's annoyed with me."I flashed to the closet and grabbed a pair of swimming trunks,they were the same shade of red as Erica's bakini."Same color nice."Sarah teased."Well,we are considered.'Best couple ever' right?" "Yea why aren't me and Sarah that?" "Because you don't go out in public and Sarah punches you everytime you call Erica beautiful,hot,cute,or blondie?"I asked as if it wasn't obvious."Benny!" "What!" "Bring me shorts and a tank top."I smirked."Just come out in your bakini!" "I'm not coming out in a fucking two piece,either you bring me my clothes,or I'm not going." "Just flash in here." "No!Ethan can easily see me,just do it."I picked some black shorts and a white tank opening the door I stopped in my tracks."Damn."I said,"She took the clothes and pulled on the shorts."Um...have I ever told you,you have an amazing body." "Just a few seconds ago." "Well...you were covered than."

Erica's POV

I blushed painfully at the comment before pulling on my shirt."Okay,lets go." "Not so fast,I have to get your food." "Why don't you eat?" "I don't taste some things taste completely disgusting."She nodded."So...gum?" "No taste." "Pasta?" "Disgusting." "Have you tried?" "Yes."He kissed my cheek before backing out the flashed away and I slowly walked out."Hello beautiful."Sarah punched his arm almost on cue."Would you stop?" "Why?" "You're acting like one of those desperate guys calling her beautiful everytime you see her." "Erica knows I could get her any day."I chuckled."That's a serious lie." "So you're saying we never kissed?" "I was drunk!" "Still."I rolled my eyes before slipping on black flip flops."Okay,We will be back in about two hours,um,please try not to stalk us?" "Well,if you're going to be in a nude beach than-" "Ethan!"Me and Sarah screamed in unison.

Beach

I watched as Benny spreaded the blanket and stuck the umbrellla in the ground with much force,"Um...you okay Benny?"He nodded,"Just wanted to make sure."He checked the umbrella that was about two feet under ground,"I think we're good."I smiled before sitting down."So,I mostly wanted to talk."I say lying on him,he wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed."Okay,so what?" "We've been dating for a while,and you asked if I would move in with you." "I did." "I will." "Yay-" "If,you promise to tell me everything about Ethan,Sarah,Zeke,and you."I poked his chest and he chuckled." "Well...I will...okay." "Is there something you don't want me to know,you seem kinda hesitant." "No,I pretty much told you everything though." "What did you not tell me?" "Zeke and I,have a strength gift,that's why I'm so hesitant to touch you because I could easily crush you." "But I heal really -" "Erica,there are other ways to kill you besides ripping off your head,if I break every bone in your body,you can die that way also."**(Don't know if that's true) **"Other ways?" "If I'm able to break what's causing you to heal so fast." "Witch is?" "Lung,the healing sorce is in your lung." "How do you know that?" "Research."I nodded."Hey Erica!"I looked away from Benny's suddenly annoyed face and turned to Miley."Hi." "Hey,what's going on?" "Hanging out with Ben." "Oh,mind if I steal her for a little." "No,not at all."She nodded and I stood up walking away wit her,after a few steps she stopped."So what do you need?" "I need advice." "On?" "Guy problems,or how to get a guy to like me?" "Well,first you want to be yourself,if whoever he is don't like that than fuck him,that's what I did with Benny and look at us."She nodded,"Yea it's Danny." "Danny?He's a totaly sweet heart how can you not know he likes you." "What do you mean?" "Remember those chocolates you got?" "Yea,"I clapped my hands together."Bam,that was all him." "_Hello _beautiful."I looked up and seen a blonde standing next to me."Hi?" "So,me and a couple of kinds are going to play football in the water and I see the sexiness under your shirt." "Um...no thanks I have a boyfriend." "He doesn't have to know." "Oh but he will."I felt my hand being grabbed,When I turned around Benny was standing behind me."Sup cock block."The blonde told him."Maybe you should leave." "Maybe you should stop being a cock block,let the lady live." "See that's the problem with you kids,you don't know how to treat a woman,now like I said,you should leave."He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow."I feel sorry for you."He said before leaving."How did you hear what he was-" "I didn't hear,I just had a feeling." "I have to go,just remember he likes you for you."

Home(Three hours later)

I opened the room door and seen Ethan sitting by the huge window,his hands stroked the flooring."He's really upset."


	7. SORRY

Sorry guys,I cant upload for a few days being admitted to a hospitl /3 I will give you guys a really long chapter when I come back :( It's not my fault a have a fever :l Buh bye


End file.
